Fire from Blood to Thunder
by Spyro's apprentice
Summary: My first fanfic! AU to Erin Hunter's Warriors. Rated T for blood n descript/foul language  Currently on hold due to lack of inspiration
1. Chapter 1

Rusty stalked through the forest, pausing only to taste the air for prey every so often. The dog teeth that studded his collar were really just so other cats would respect him and his boundaries, rather than to look like he was stronger than every one else, like most cats under Scourge's heavy paw. He'd killed his first dog at 3 moons, witch he hadn't been able to keep a secret, with the help of only his younger brother, Boulder. Rusty had decided to keep Boulder with him, although it was dangerous and against the law, but the guy needed to be taught how to hunt and fight. It was taking a while because, unlike Rusty, Boulder was a slow learner. Rusty stopped and turned, eyes half open in annoyance as Boulder half crashed, half stalked through the undergrowth. "Ok **stop**," Rusty said, "you've probably scared all the prey to the other side of the forest from here."

Boulder looked at his paws, ashamed. "Sorry, Rusty," he said. Rusty sighed. "Its ok" he said, "lets just turn around and go back to our den." Boulder immediately turned and began to walked back, still upset. _This is stupid,_ Rusty thought _I can't give him pointers cause he just gets discouraged! How can I help him if he won't help himself!_

When Rusty and Boulder walked back into their den they went immediately to sleep. This tended to be the norm since there was normally nothing to eat this late at night.

The next morning the two cats went out again. This time both cats brought mice back. Rusty was carrying two so that Blood Clan's deputy, Bone, wouldn't tell Scourge about the he and Boulder were sharing a den. It was bribery, which Rusty didn't like, but it was better than letting Scourge find out. Rusty left one of his mice at the entrance of their den and they walked in.

It was late. Rusty knew they were pushing their luck with hunting at night, but they had to. They were both hungry and Bone didn't come out at this time either so it was nearly perfect. Rusty tasted the air. _Mouse!_ There it was, munching on a seed on the root of a tree. He crouched to stalk the creature when he was distracted by an almost distant noise. The mouse ran off and Rusty spun around to face whatever it was that had ruined his chance at catching it. Apparently, Boulder heard it, too, since he was also facing the source of the problem. Suddenly, two cats jumped from the bushes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry I forgot to put this in before but here's the disclaimer: I don't own **_**Warriors**_**, but I do own the story line and my OCs. **

**And thanks to all who reviewed! I don't really care about flames as long as there are none that are about the disclaimer.**

The attacking cats had the element of surprise and even Rusty had a look of shock on his face. _Ok so they surprised me,_ Rusty admitted to himself, _but they don't look like they know how to use their claws._ Rusty ducked under one cat's claws while Boulder body slammed the other. Then they got into battle ready positions and the fight began.

The attacking cats charged their opponents at the same time. Rusty smirked and stroked the whiskers on the side of his muzzle that was closest to Boulder. The two brothers then acted at the same time. They rolled to the side as if letting the two cats run by, but, instead, Rusty and Boulder tackled their attackers so they would hit each other. It wasn't until after the cats hit the ground that Rusty noticed something: these cats didn't have collars! He nudged his brother and told him about it. Boulder's eyes grew wide in fear, not of these two cats but the ones that were probably hidden in the bushes. The brothers, never taking an ear off of the winded cats that had attacked them, sniffed the air and listened for more of the forest cats. They didn't smell or hear any, but they did catch a whiff of an all too familiar scent.

_Bone!_ They both thought at the same time. They looked up to see him walk out of the bushes closest to Bloodclan territory, and this time he wasn't alone.

**I admit that this is a short chapter but it gets better. please R & R**


End file.
